Solo un día más
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Un día más de reflexión para el caballero del Ave Fénix. Fic dedicado a Ikki en su cumpleaños, todos los públicos.


**Título: Solo un día más**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada.

**Dedicatoria:** . Al fénix por su cumpleaños, ¡Feliz día Ikki!. Este es un fic creado para celebrar en el foro Saint Seiya yaoi de Dazi esta fecha tan proclamada por nuestra administradora o

Era un día como cualquier otro día, acababa de amanecer y la luz se colaba por las cortinas ventana de manera caprichosa con la intención de despertar así a cualquiera que se topase con ella... pero mala suerte, el habitante de aquel cuarto llevaba ya despierto desde mucho antes que los rayos de luz hiciesen su aparición, preguntándose como cada mañana lo hacia si en realidad merecía la pena estar en aquel lugar... si es que su presencia era necesaria. Con un suspiro y aquella pregunta aún rondando por su mente, el peliazul se levantó con lentitud de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño en busca de un buen baño y quizás despejar un poco la mente, quien sabe y el agua le respondiese lo que la almohada se negó a responder.

Veinte minutos después, Ikki caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso en dirección a las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos y la misma actitud de solitario que presentaba siempre; metido en sus propios pensamientos, con la pregunta aún flotando en la cabeza... ¿Valía la pena continuar en aquel lugar?.. porque la verdad en libertad se sentía mucho mejor, con el aire de una planicie golpeando contra su cara y la tierra extendiéndose bajo sus pies.

Entonces lo vio, como cada mañana... allí estaba Shiryu tratando de balancear en una mano los libros de cuentas de la mansión puesto que era martes y todos los martes Shiryu hacia las cuentas de la casa; mientras que en la otra mano mantenía abierto un libro que andaba leyendo sobre Mitos y Leyendas y su repercusión en el mundo actual... distraído como siempre sobre todo lo que pasase a su alrededor, eternamente metido en sus lecturas, en sus ciencias y en sus cuentas... a punto de caerse por las escaleras, como cada mañana. Y como cada mañana Ikki se acercó al distraído Dragón, lo agarró del brazo y lo saludó con un hosco buenos días recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del pelinegro, quien no tenía la más mínima idea del cuando el peliazul se había puesto a su lado, y sin embargo como era lo normal tan solo respondió con otro saludo.

- "¿Vas a desayunar?."- preguntó un siempre sereno Shiryu, quien para variar ni idea tenía que de haber dado tres pasos más hubiese rodado por las escaleras y hubiese gastado una hora en reordenar los recibos que llevaba y que se hubiesen desparramado por todos lados.

- "Quizás luego."- respondió escuetamente Ikki mientras terminaban de llegar a la planta baja y se encogía de hombros... la verdad desayunar no era lo primero que le venía a la mente por las mañanas.

- "Oh, bueno. En ese caso..."- Shiryu se distrajo un segundo guardando el libro y acomodando los cuadernos de cuentas y los recibos, dispuesto a decir algo más, pero al alzar la cabeza Ikki había desaparecido, había continuado su camino y el pobre pelinegro no tenía idea de que dirección había tomado el caballero de inmortal armadura.

Shiryu parpadeó, bueno... ya sería luego. Él aún tenía que desayunar rápido, terminar con las cuentas y luego prepararse para lo del mediodía. Si, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Ikki por su parte había continuado con su camino efectivamente en dirección al jardín, con sus preguntas aún en mente y ganas de un poco de aire fresco... y allí para variar localizó a cierto rubio hosco que parecía esa mañana más molesto que de costumbre... e Ikki pensó que seguramente se debía al asunto que al parecer lo había estado molestando desde la noche anterior. Ikki suspiró, Hyoga no era alguien muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos, a exteriorizar sus problemas o a buscar ayuda para resolverlos... tan solitario, tan parecido a él mismo... quizás por eso siempre se andaban peleando, siempre buscaban excusas para irse a los juegos de palabras y quizás a un pequeño enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, porque era la única manera de sacar un poco de toda esa frustración acumulada para ellos... porque con cada pequeño problema ese nudo en medio del estómago se hacía más grande, pero aún así buscar ayuda era algo fuera de discusión.

Ikki enarcó una ceja... la verdad a él no le vendría nada mal tampoco un ligero desfogue, y con una media sonrisa muy propia de él se acercó al 'pato' con toda la intención del mundo de hacerlo rabiar un poco.

- "¿Que paso pato? ¿Te quitaron la novela de la tele o te quedaste sin plumas por andar tanto tiempo dentro del congelador?."- aaaaaah, ridiculeces sin duda alguna, ni una frase digna de ser escuchada en cualquier otro tipo de ambiente, pero allí cumplían su cometido.

Hyoga enarcó una ceja, echando fuego helado por los ojos y apretando los labios con molestia... la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie en aquellos momentos, se había levantado de madrugada y se había ido al rincón más alejado del jardín para no tener que hablar con nadie de su problema... ¡pero vamos, era Ikki, con Ikki no se hablaba; con Ikki uno se insultaba, se excedía y se sentía mejor... o por lo menos era así entre ellos dos. Cinco minutos después ambos se gritaban agrediendo hasta sus propias sombras, diez minutos después ambos se alejaban el uno del otro sintiéndose más ligeros y con la mente menos cargada, como para poder pensar mejor en las cosas de la vida y solucionar tal vez un par de problemas.

No fue hasta varios pasos después que Hyoga dio un bote en su sitio y se volteó con la intención de decirle algo más al Fénix, pero el peliazul ya no estaba por ningún lado. Hyoga negó con la cabeza a la nada y continuó su camino... la verdad que ahora que ya no tenía ganas de matar a nadie el problema ya no parecía tan grave... incluso se sentía un poco tonto por si mismo. Bueno, por lo menos iba a salir de ese hueco rápidamente.

Ikki continuó caminando, preguntándose un poco más si él era necesario en aquel lugar en aquellos momentos... después de todo nada le costaba tomar su viejo saco, llenarlo con un poco de ropa y algunos enseres personales básicos y desaparecerse una buena temporada como lo había hecho ya un número infinito de veces. Ikki suspiró... quizás se estaba volviendo demasiado sedentario, aquello lo molestaba un poco. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos por un rato, tenía un poco de hambre y la verdad se pensaba mejor con el estómago lleno; se dirigió a la cocina.

Y al llegar allí lo vio, y frunció el ceño preocupado... Seiya andaba solo, rebuscando en la refri y sin ninguna supervisión. No lo pensaba por pensarlo, pueda que el Pegaso fuese un excelente guerrero capaz de ir contra los mismos dioses, pero era un desastre cuando estaba solo y sin compañía en un lugar tan pacífico como su propia casa... y es que Seiya era alguien hiperactivo al máximo, incapaz de quedarse tranquilo por más de un segundo, además se desesperaba de manera increíble al quedarse solo y el pobre tenía más mala suerte que alguien que se levantaba debajo de una escalera por culpa de un gato negro que le pasase encima... y algo le dijo que Ikki que aquellos momentos no serían la excepción, más le valía estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad...

Bueno, vale ¡Lo admitía, se preocupaba por el menor... a veces incluso más que por su propio ototo, y es que Shun no lo necesitaba tanto como Seiya a veces; pero no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años! No, por más que siempre estaba pendiente para sujetarlo al resbalarse en el piso recién lavado, a pesar de que era el primero en llevar el botiquín para arrojárselo a Shiryu cuando Seiya volviera a quemarse las manos por andar jugando con fuego y a pesar de que en las batallas siempre echaba un ojo a Shun y los dos a Seiya, no lo iba a admitir... y tal vez ahora tampoco sucediese nada. Bueno, nada costaba soñar.

Seiya andaba en su mundo, el cual se encontraba justo dentro del refrigerador, en medio de las piernas de pollo y el tazón con gelatina. Sacó un par de piernas de pollo en un plato, un poco de puré y se llevó una pierna a la boca para ir comiéndola mientras cerraba la puerta del refri. Como se atoró con el primer bocado en menos de un minuto, eso era imposible determinarlo; lo siguiente que supo era que alguien apretaba fuertemente su abdomen, justo debajo de su diafragma y el pedazo de pollo era expulsado fuera de su garganta... el pobre Seiya respiró tranquilo y subió la mirada hacia su salvador.

- "Gracias Ikki."- murmuró un algo tembloroso Seiya mientras se sentaba a la mesa e Ikki le pasaba un vaso con agua.

El Pegaso tomó un par de buenos sorbos de agua y luego hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, respirando de manera profunda. Se había llevado un buen susto.

Ikki por su parte tomó la pierna de pollo intacta del plato de Seiya, el cual había logrado quitar previamente de las manos del Pegaso y colocarlo en la mesa, y se fue sin decir ni esperar palabra alguna... salvar a Seiya era algo así como su Karma, y lo aceptaba.

Seiya levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió de no ver a Ikki a su lado... y justo cuando quería agradecerle por la ayuda y... bueno, ya sería después. Miró el plato con puré y con una sola pierna de pollo mordida... bueno, tal vez el puré no le hiciese mal... cogió un tenedor y comenzó a comer muy pero muy lentamente.

Pasaron un par de horas en las cuales Ikki se mantuvo con sus pensamientos en un rinconcito apartado de la mansión, mirando por una ventana el cielo azulado y tratando de imaginar el motivo real por el cual se le hacia tan difícil tomar sus cosas y largarse de una buena vez.

Entonces decidió levantarse e ir directo a la puerta principal, salir de la casa y perderse por un par de días en la cuidad, quizás volver luego y simplemente irse de una vez por todas a meditar, entrenar, trabajar o lo que el destino le deparase. Pero ni bien llegó al recibidor la puerta se abrió y un Shun muy cargado de paquetes entró balanceando de toda su carga de manera precaria... fue una suerte que Ikki estuviese allí, porque sino todas las cajas hubiesen terminado en el suelo. Cuando Shun asomó el rostro por un lado, éste se le iluminó por completo al ver a su salvador y sonrió de manera encantadora.

- "¡Nii-san!."- Shun dijo mostrando todos sus dientes perlados- "Que bueno verte, ¿me ayudas a llevarlo todo a la cocina?."- Shun preguntó con ojitos brillantes; e Ikki, olvidando todos sus planes anteriores, se encogió de hombros y tomando la mitad de la carga de Shun... y un poquito más, ayudó al peliverde a llevar todo a la cocina.

Al llegar a ella dejaron todo en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Seiya lavaba su plato y miraba curioso las cajas para luego sonreír, y Shun se lanzaba a abrazar a Ikki con aquella enorme sonrisa que ya lo caracterizaba.

- "¡Gracias Ikki, no se que haría si no estuvieses aquí conmigo."- los ojitos de Shun volvieron a refulgir con aquel cariño incondicional que le tenía a Ikki y sus mejillas se colorearon como lo hacían siempre que Shun era simplemente Shun e Ikki no pudo evitar sonreír a medias en devolución al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello al menor.

Entonces Shiryu y Hyoga aparecieron de pronto, y mirando a Ikki con una gran sonrisa el dragón tomó la palabra.

- "Veo que lo encontraron."- expresó de manera tranquila, y Shun asintió con la sonrisa aún estampada en los labios.

- "Más bien nii-san me encontró a mi, y justo a tiempo."

Shiryu sonrió asintiendo y le extendió una mano a Ikki, el cual respondió estrechándole la mano casi al tiempo.

- "Feliz cumpleaños Ikki, quise saludarte esta mañana, pero te fuiste antes de que pudiera hacerlo."- expresó Shiryu, e Ikki solo se encogió de hombros.

- "Igual yo... y sobre lo de la mañana..."- Hyoga comenzó un poco apenado.

- "¿Se pelearon de nuevo?."- gimió Shun un poco entristecido, Ikki lo miró de reojo y luego a Hyoga.

- "No ototo, no nos peleamos... en realidad no fue gran cosa, nada del otro mundo. Descuida pato, ya estoy acostumbrado."

Hyoga suspiró y medio sonrió, Ikki le dirigió otra mirada pero fue interrumpido cuando una bolita castaña se le tiró encima.

- "¡Feliz cumpleaños Ikki!."- Seiya efusivamente se tiró sobre Ikki para felicitarlo, y el peliazul pensó una vez más que todo aquello era parte de su karma, y debía de ser un karma bastante grande cuando al abrazo se unió un efusivo Shun haciendo que el saludo durase por lo menos unos 5 minutos más.

Al terminar la muestra exagerada de cariño, Ikki se sentó en una mesa (cuando Shun le dijo que no se molestase en ordenar bocaditos que era lo que había en las cajas, después de todo era su cumpleaños y él era el homenajeado) y miró a los cuatro que estaban a su lado... no, no era tan malo en realidad el estar allí... ya había algo así como una pequeña rutina dispuesta en su monotonía diaria que lo hacía sentirse necesitado, y porque no decirlo también... querido.

Sonrió internamente y entonces decidió... como lo había hecho el día anterior y el anterior a ese y el anterior al día anterior a ese, que tal vez y solo tal vez... no estuviese del todo mal quedarse por allí solo un día más.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

o Lo que se le ocurre a una con tal de ganar unos pocos yaoros. xD DAZIIII! todo esto es culpa TUYA, tu me enviciaste con la idea de tener mi cabañita y mis parejitas y mis mascotitas! U-U si me sale en estos días más fics para Ikki será solo culpa tuya.

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y ahora tómense todos de las manos y muévanse al ritmo de la ya conocida melodía... ¡Todos juntos!

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

_Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiii_

_Feliz cumpleaños querido Féniiiiiix_

_Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiii_

¡Y que cumplas muchos más!

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**


End file.
